


Scott McCall

by FangirlFromHell (Nightingale231), Nightingale231



Series: Pack Mama Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Gaming, Gen, stiles is basically the packs mama, the mccall house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/FangirlFromHell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: Stiles is Scott's mama, basically.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Pack Mama Stiles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545235
Comments: 6
Kudos: 575





	Scott McCall

**Author's Note:**

> Kk, i know this one's short, but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also: comment, kudos, love make me inspired!

Melissa walked into her house after her night shift, eating a protein bar.

As soon as she sees Stiles and Scott playing together in the living room, she walks past them and smiles softly at the muttering coming from her son, pleading “JUST ONE MORE GAME, I know I'll get it then!”

She walked up the stairs and into her room, flopping onto her bed as soon as the nurse had changed.

She was woken up by the two teens eventually walking up the stairs and playing a movie on Stiles’ laptop. The two had (apparently) brought up chips, popcorn, and a couple Sprite cans. She dozed in and out of consciousness, content.

And then, a near whisper from her son’s room made her pale.

“Mom, come on! You  _ know _ I can’t stand horror movies!”

And then, Stiles responded, like it was perfectly natural to be called  _ Mom _ by his best friend.

“Pup, calm down, kay? I’ll be right here the whole time, Scotty.”

Obviously, Melissa had missed something crucial between the last time she was home(and interacted with her son) and today.

Speaking of…

  
_ Oh damn! _ She hadn’t been home and properly talked to her son in over half a year.


End file.
